


What's The Point?

by Nibel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First years as third years, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Literally Every Cliche, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibel/pseuds/Nibel
Summary: Yamaguchi has hidden depths, and Hinata stumbles upon them.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brella! I hope you enjoy this humble gift of mine. I loved reading your Dear Gifter letter and I tried to throw more than one thing from that in here. (Hopefully it comes across, lol.) 
> 
> Full disclaimer, I'm actually a pretty recent Haikyuu fan and I haven't finished the second season yet. OTL But! I felt like I had enough of a grasp on these characters that they won't seem too OOC, but I digress. 
> 
> This was SUPPOSED to be a short one-shot, but then...this happened. Which is funny, because this couldn't be a more basic, cliche plot. It really has no business being this lengthy, haha. I hope you, and whoever else reads this, enjoys! (￣∇￣)

The only reason Hinata noticed was because of how _weird_ it was.

Watching Stupid-yama wasn't anything out of the ordinary; _everybody_ watched Kageyama, himself included. He just had such a commanding presence on the court. His absolute conviction in himself and his team, coupled with his blatant skill and laser-sharp focus during even the most stressful of games—it all painted an annoyingly arresting picture, one that drew the eye helplessly, like moth to flame.

But that was the thing. Kageyama wasn't on the court. He wasn't even in the _gym._

Outside of their games, Kageyama was terribly normal, bordering on boring. He was below average in class and surprisingly quiet off the court. He tended to fade to the background in social settings, calmly sipping milk or silently observing everyone else's interactions with a faint frown, as if even now, after nearly three years, he was still figuring them out.

At the end of the day, it just couldn't be helped; Kageyama, for all his talent on the court, was just an overwhelmingly normal guy.

So why was Yamaguchi staring at him?

Hinata frowned, his head tipping slightly to the side. They'd pushed their desks together during the lunch period and he glanced across them, absently chewing his sandwich as he considered.

Maybe...no, Yamaguchi was definitely staring at Stupid-yama. No one else seemed to notice, but maybe that was because he was only doing it in spurts?

From his seat next to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was steadily making his way through a few rice balls. He was otherwise silent, but Hinata saw how his dark eyes darted up every few seconds, stealing furtive glances at Kageyama. His cheeks were stained a faint, rosy red.

Hinata didn't understand. It wasn't even as if Kageyama was _doing_ anything. He was just—eating his lunch, listening attentively as Tsukishima gave him studying pointers. In hindsight, Hinata _probably_ should have been listening, too, but— _meh._ He preferred Yachi's tutoring for sure.

He glanced at Kageyama again, but there was a disappointing lack of food stuck in his teeth, or anything else embarrassing that would warrant the attention.

Yamaguchi...he seemed far away as he stared. The red in his cheeks didn't fade, but Hinata thought he saw something almost _sad_ in his eyes. He looked at Kageyama as if...

_He..kinda looks like me when..._

The epiphany hit Hinata, and in the exact same moment, Yamaguchi glanced just slightly to the left and their eyes met.

Yamaguchi _froze,_ eyes wide. Horror dawned on his expression and Hinata said, _"Oh!"_

Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at him, curious, but didn't get the chance to ask.

Yamaguchi slammed his hands down on his desk and lurched up from his seat, face beet-red and shoulders stiff.

"Hinata-kun!" Everyone at the table started, but Yamaguchi ignored them all, quickly lurching to Hinata's side and all but dragging him out of his seat.

"Er, I just remembered that thing—we have to go _right now!"_

Hinata barely had time to drop his sandwich, let alone speak up. Yamaguchi threw a quick, "Be right back, Tsukki!" over his shoulder before pulling Hinata away. Hinata had just enough time to see the confused look Kageyama and Tsukishima shot each other, before he was tugged around the corner and they were out of sight.

Yamaguchi dragged him far enough away from the classroom that they wouldn't be overheard, just beside a stairway where they could have some measure of privacy. He dropped his wrist the moment they stopped and spun around to face Hinata with a wild, desperate look that made him swallow.

He clapped his hands together and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, but please, _please_ don't tell Kageyama, _please!_ I'm begging you!"

Hinata recovered from his earlier shock, enough to stare into Yamaguchi's face with naked excitement.

"So I was right! You _do_ like him!"

 _"SHH!"_ Yamaguchi scrambled, slamming a hand over Hinata's mouth. "The whole school will hear you!"

Hinata yanked Yamaguchi's hand away. "I won't tell, but— _why?!"_ Hinata honestly couldn't fathom it. "Do you have a fetish for jerks?"

"F—Fe—?!" Yamaguchi's blush deepened. He couldn't seem to say the word. "I-I don't—Kageyama isn't—That's not—!"

Hinata watched him sputter for a moment. More than anything, he was surprised. He'd had no _idea_ that Yamaguchi felt this way. It was odd to think about, but clearly Yamaguchi saw something in Kageyama that Hinata simply didn't. He supposed that was all that mattered.

"How long?" Hinata asked, interrupting the embarrassed, unintelligible sputtering.

Yamaguchi paused at the question. When he saw Hinata watching him back seriously, patiently, he took a deep, steadying breath and straightened.

"A...a while, I guess," he murmured. He shot Hinata a sheepish smile, rubbing his nose. "Maybe since second year?"

"Wow. And you haven't said anything?"

Yamaguchi's smile changed. It grew small and sad, and he shrugged. "No. Tsukki doesn't even know." He chuckled halfheartedly, but it didn't sound very happy.

"There just didn't seem to be any point, really," he continued. "Kageyama...he's a good teammate, and he compliments me on my serves sometimes, but...I know he doesn't feel the same. And telling him seems—selfish. Plus, confessing could end badly, and what if it's weird and it affects the team—?" Yamaguchi paused, visibly pulling himself together. He'd really thought this over. "I'm content being his friend."

There was nothing more Hinata wanted to do than march back to their class, grab Kageyama, and demand he start dating Yamaguchi. If it had been someone else, he might have, too. But Yamaguchi had always been a good friend, and he asked for so little. It wasn't Hinata's place, anyways. He knew he wouldn't like it if someone took that choice away from him.

Still, he hated that look of calm acceptance on Yamaguchi's face. As if it only made sense that Kageyama didn't like him back. As if he wasn't good enough.

"I understand." Hinata took a step closer and threw his arms around Yamaguchi, squeezing hard enough that he knew his feelings were being heard. "I'm sorry you've been dealing with this alone all this time."

Yamaguchi froze for a moment, surprised, but soon Hinata felt his arms come around him. He gave a light, unsteady chuckle.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Thanks."

They broke apart and Hinata grinned at him, patting him hard on the back.

"But you've got to give yourself more credit! Kageyama would be lucky to date you, and if he can't see that, he's even stupider than I thought."

Yamaguchi blushed anew. "Thanks, Hinata. But still, just the thought of confessing kind of makes me want to throw up."

Hinata nodded fervently. "I know, right? I'm the same wa—"

Hinata came to a brutal stop, mortified and panicked as his brain caught up with his mouth.

_Crap! I didn't mean to say that!_

Yamaguchi stared, mouth slack in surprise. "Hinata, you—?"

 _"No!_ What? Of course not!" Hinata was yelling, he knew, and he could feel the heat of a scalding blush on his face. He looked guilty as hell. Hinata pivoted on one foot and walked away. "We should head back—"

Before he could take two steps, Yamaguchi was on him, firm hands locking down like weights on his shoulders, spinning him around.

"Hinata, wait! You _have_ to tell me!" Hinata tried to avoid Yamaguchi's eyes, squirming, but they were standing so close and those big brown eyes bore into his, _pleading._ "Come on, be fair! I _swear_ I won't say anything. Don't you trust me?"

That did it. Mostly because Hinata knew Yamaguchi was _right._ And Hinata did feel kind of bad, stumbling upon Yamaguchi's precious secret when he obviously didn't want anyone to know. He kinda owed him, in a way, and if he couldn't trust _Yamaguchi,_ who could he trust?

"O-okay," Hinata agreed, feigning a sternness he definitely didn't feel. "But you can't laugh!"

"I won't."

"Promise!"

"Okay, okay! I promise!"

Hinata eyed him suspiciously for a moment longer before looking away. He shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders hiked up to his ears.

"It's...Tsukishima..." he murmured. Yamaguchi had leaned closer when he spoke, straining to hear, but at Hinata's words he rocked back with a gasp.

_"Tsukki?!"_

Hinata flinched, wishing he could curl up in some dark hole. "You don't have to tell me. I know it's pointless."

"No!" Yamaguchi looked equal parts dismayed and flustered. "I was just surprised. I'm sorry. It's just, you're both so different!"

Hinata sighed. "I know," he agreed. He looked up and met Yamaguchi's surprised eyes. "But I've always admired him, from day one. And once we started becoming friends and I got to know him a little better..." He shrugged. "It felt inevitable. Like, as long as Tsukki was Tsukki, I'd always feel this way." This was getting pretty embarrassing—not to mention pathetic—and all Hinata wanted was to end this conversation as soon as possible. "So. Yeah," he mumbled, staring at his feet, "I understand how you feel, about having feelings for someone that seems out of your league."

This time it was Yamaguchi who initiated the hug. Hinata didn't hesitate to fall into it, grounding himself in the comfort while his heart raced and old feelings of inadequacy threatened to overwhelm him.

"Thank you for trusting me, Hinata. If it's any consolation, I think Tsukki would be lucky to have you, too."

...That actually meant a lot, especially coming from Tsukishima's best friend. Hinata buried his face in Yamaguchi's chest, stealing another moment to compose himself. He hugged Yamaguchi tighter.

"We both fell for hopeless guys, didn't we?"

Yamaguchi laughed. "Yeah. Maybe we did."

"Oi!"

They jolted apart, turning to see Kageyama standing just at the corner, looking between them. There was nothing on his face to betray he'd heard anything, other than the usual faint annoyance when he spoke to Hinata.

"Class is about to start," he informed them. He held up a bag—Hinata's lunch. "I don't want to hear you whining about getting scolded, so let's go."

"R-right." Hinata glanced at Yamaguchi. He looked okay, if not a little flustered to see his crush so soon after admitting he had one in the first place.

"See you at practice, Yamaguchi-kun!"

"Y-yes! See you!"

Yamaguchi went back to class, while Hinata and Kageyama sped-walked to theirs.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Hinata shot Kageyama a nervous, sharp glance, but he couldn't tell if Kageyama was trying to appear normal or if he was being his usual self. Kageyama always looked vaguely constipated.

"N-none of your business!" When Kageyama didn't press, Hinata looked him up and down. "...You didn't hear anything, did you?" Just the thought of Kageyama knowing about his crush made him want to die. Not to mention how devastated Yamaguchi would be if _this_ was how he found out.

"No," and Kageyama sounded so flat and uninterested, Hinata had to believe him. "Why?" Amusement crept onto Kageyama's features. "Was it embarrassing?"

"None of your business!" Hinata shouted, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, there was no way to include it organically, but Third Year Yamaguchi rocks a ponytail. Just so you know.
> 
> Also, another FYI, idk if this needs clarifying, but Hinata and Kageyama were eating in Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's classroom during their lunch break. Yamaguchi and Tsukki are still in advanced classes while Hinata and Kageyama definitely aren't, lol.


	2. Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is so fun to write, but I feel like I come across as being mean to him when I do, lol. He's just...so wholesomely dumb. I love him.

"Hinata and Yamaguchi are dating."

Tsukishima tripped and almost ate shit on the concrete. He shot Kageyama a sharp look, but Kageyama returned it evenly, face one-hundred-percent serious.

"...There's no way," Tsukishima replied. "Where did that even _come_ from?"

"I saw them!" Kageyama stressed. He looked over his shoulder furtively, but they were relatively alone. The whole team was running the track behind the school and everyone was pretty evenly spread out, going at their own pace since they were running for a set time as a warm up. Golden Week was around the corner.

"Yeah?" Tsukishima reached up and slipped a few fingers underneath his glasses, wiping at the sweat beading on the bridge of his nose. He'd forgotten his athletic pair and these kept sliding down his face. "Saw them what? Talking? Looking at each other? Maybe even standing in the _same room?"_ Tsukishima shot Kageyama a sly smile. "I'd better RSVP for the wedding soon."

Beside him, Kageyama glared at him darkly, fuming. No matter how much time passed, that expression never got old or any less satisfying.

"No, it was during lunch period, smart ass. Remember how weird Yamaguchi was being, and how they just disappeared?"

Tsukishima's smile faded. Of course he remembered; aside from the fact that it had happened earlier that same day, Yamaguchi had been weirdly cagey about the whole thing when Tsukishima asked about it.

_"O-Oh, it was nothing!" Yamaguchi waved off his question with a sheepish smile. "I, uh, just remembered something I was supposed to lend Hinata and I didn't want to forget again."_

It was such a blatant, pathetic lie, it bordered on insulting. But if Yamaguchi didn't want to tell him, that was his business. It wasn't as if he had to tell Tsukishima _everything._

...Sure, it bothered him that Yamaguchi had some weird secret, one that he felt he could share with _Hinata_ of all people, but whatever. It wasn't his business. He didn't _care._

"When I left, I found them by the stairwell." When Kageyama didn't continue, Tsukishima looked over at him. Eye contact seemed to be what he was waiting for, because he moved a bit closer and dropped his voice. _"Hugging."_

He said it so _severely._ With such discretion. Tsukishima's laugh was loud and honest.

"Has that crown finally squeezed all of the blood out of your head? You sound ridiculous."

Kageyama scowled. "This wasn't like the way Hinata normally hugs people, okay?! They were just _holding_ each other, and I heard Hinata say something about _'falling for someone'._ I think they confessed."

That...was a compelling argument, Tsukishima had to admit. But still, the thought of Yamaguchi and Hinata—It just didn't add up. Sure, they were both kind and friendly people, but it wasn't like they really spent any time together.

Although, Tsukishima supposed they wouldn't make an _awful_ couple. Yamaguchi was better than he used to be, but was still plagued by moments of self-doubt. With someone like Hinata at his side, relentlessly optimistic and confidant, any depression would die a swift, immediate death. And with how excitable and forgetful Hinata could be, Yamaguchi would be good for him, keeping him calm and level-headed and grounded when he got tunnel-vision.

Tsukishima frowned. If it were true, and they _were_ dating, Tsukishima supposed he should be happy for his friends.

But the very thought of the two of them as a couple—he couldn't think of anything he'd hate more.

It wasn't like he _disliked_ Hinata, or thought him unworthy. Hinata was the kind of person you couldn't _help_ but like, and Tsukishima had tried his hardest to dislike him. He was bright and warm in a way that crashed over you without your consent, and once he got his gaze fixed on you, there was no escape. If you were unhappy, he wasn't satisfied until he'd brought back your smile, and he was loyal to a fault.

Hinata didn't have a malicious bone in his body, and was nothing but completely determined when he committed to something. All in all, Yamaguchi couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

But trying to rationalize it was useless. Just trying made him sick to his stomach, and he felt foolish. He knew better than to try to explain away feelings, good or bad.

_All this thinking in circles, for something that's probably not even true._

Pissed off, Tsukishima tried to dismiss the conversation.

"I hate to break it to you when you've clearly invested so much time into this little fantasy, but you're wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can! Yamaguchi is my best friend, he would have told me. And what about you? You and Shrimpy are close, has he ever _once_ mentioned having feelings for Yamaguchi?"

"No..."

"Exactly. Because he doesn't." Tsukishima ignored the rush of relief those words brought. "You're overthinking, which is pretty scary." Tsukishima smirked and reached out, poking Kageyama once on his hard head. "I bet those gears haven't turned in ages. I think I can smell smoke."

Kageyama smacked his hand away, glowering at the snickers Tsukishima wasn't even trying to conceal.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"So sorry, Your Majesty. I hope you'll find it in your heart to pardon this ungrateful commoner."

Kageyama didn't say anything. His scowl darkened considerably and he sped up, abandoning Tsukishima.

_Finally._

After that, practice returned to normal. After running, they did a few relays, then practiced their receives. By the time they were done, Tsukishima was hot, tired, and feeling the burn of a good workout. He was more than ready to shower and wash away the sweat and that dumb conversation.

However, he found the situation couldn't be ignored when he bumped into Yamaguchi leaving the locker room, already fully dressed.

"Oh, done already? I'll just be a minute."

"A-actually, Tsukki," Yamaguchi scratched at his cheek, decidedly not meeting his eyes. "I'm walking home with Hinata today."

Tsukishima stared. Over two years of never deviating from their pattern, and suddenly Yamaguchi wanted to walk home without him? With _Hinata?_

"...All right."

"He's, uh, actually waiting for me right now, so—"

"Yo, Tadashi!"

"Shouyou!"

Tsukishima went rigid. _Tadashi? **Shouyou?!**_

Hinata ducked into the locker room, smiling when he saw the two of them.

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Still in shock, he couldn't even think of something to say in return, but luckily Hinata turned to Yamaguchi. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Yamaguchi agreed easily, hiking his duffel higher on his shoulder. Hinata waved goodbye as he left and Yamaguchi mirrored him. "See you tomorrow, Tsukki!"

"S-see you," Tsukishima managed, still reeling.

What...what the hell was that?

A hand fell on his shoulder and Kageyama's voice said, with ominous foreboding, "I told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I Wanted To Include But Ran Out Of Time For: 
> 
> -12 chapters of Tsukki and Kageyama shadowing all of Hinata and Yamaguchi's 'dates', convinced they're going steady and will pop the question on graduation day
> 
> -Hinata and Yamaguchi actually just wax poetically on how unfairly attractive their crushes are as they shotgun eighty milkshakes
> 
> -More Kageyama in general
> 
> -Tsukishima being in the same room as them, getting progressively more and more quietly pissed off as he hears "Tadashi, Shouyou, TADASHI, SHOUYOU" and Kageyama looking vindicated somewhere in the background


	3. Realization

"Whaaa? No way! If they're not crispy, what's the point?"

Yamaguchi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Shouyou, but you're wrong. When they get that crunchy, you're losing substance. Sure, the skin tastes good, but it's not worth the loss of potato."

"I don't know, it seriously grosses me out if my fries are all soggy and limp."

"No, I agree, soggy is pretty gross. But there's a way to achieve a good fry without making them all hard and crunchy."

"Hm." Doubtful, Hinata shrugged. "I guess. You'll have to take me somewhere that makes them that way and show me."

Yamaguchi grinned. "It's a date."

Hinata smiled back. "Do you have anything you're going to practice on during the training ca—uh."

"What?"

Hinata glanced at Yamaguchi, then nervously to the front of the bus. "Kageyama's watching us. He looks...pretty mad."

"Huh?" Yamaguchi looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. With both of their attention on them, Kageyama twisted back around, but it was easy to see that he was still tense.

"Jeez, what crawled up his butt?" Hinata grumbled. Dealing with a Pissyama this early in the morning was unrealistic.

"Tsukki's looking too."

Hinata glanced up and sure enough, Tsukishima was watching him—or maybe Yamaguchi? Either way, he was quick to turn away as well, slipping his headphones over his ears.

Hinata and Yamaguchi shared a look, slightly nervous.

"What was that all about?" Hinata ventured.

"I'm not sure, but...maybe they're feeling neglected?"

"Oh." Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he hung out or really talked to Kageyama? Every since their mutual confessions two weeks ago, he and Yamaguchi had grown thick as thieves. There was something exhilarating and freeing about hanging out with someone who not only knew your secret, but was going through the exact thing. They'd spent most of their time hanging out complaining about their crushes—

_"He's just intense, you know? And driven. And GOD, when he does that little smile?"_

_"Why does he have to be so tall? It's like, is he showing off? It's bad enough that he's so cool and smart, but tall too? Every time we do stretches I want to jump off a bridge."_

It helped that Yamaguchi was such a nice person and super easy to talk to. The more time he spent with him, the more Hinata realized that Kageyama _really_ didn't deserve such an awesome person crushing on him. He'd tried to tell Yamaguchi that more than once, but he always laughed it off.

_"How does the saying go? The heart wants what it wants."_

Hinata understood, and they still hung out almost every day, but as a consequence he supposed he'd kind of kicked Kageyama to the curb.

Hinata winced. That definitely hadn't been his intention, but now it seemed so glaringly obvious.

"Guess we'll have to take it easy this week, huh?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "Yeah, that'd probably be for the best. Besides, Tsukki's like a cat if I don't give him attention for too long. I already have a lot of groveling to do, so I'd better start now."

Hinata laughed, bright and loud, but cut himself off when Tsukishima and Kageyama both looked back, decidedly glaring. "Oops."

Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling ruefully. He watched with fondness as Tsukishima turned his head away and glared out the window. "I've definitely got my work cut out for me."

Kageyama, too, twisted back in his seat, not leaning against the window so much as roughly throwing his shoulder into it. There was probably a bruise. Hinata sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

Bracing themselves with a firm, well-wishing nod of luck, Hinata rose from his seat so Yamaguchi could slide out. Hinata watched for a moment as he took the seat next to Tsukishima and started talking. He seemed startled, but lowered his head phones, watching Yamaguchi with an unreadable look. After a moment, something in his expression thawed and he shrugged, looking away. He mumbled something in that way that Hinata knew was dismissive but clearly appeased.

Hinata wondered what it would feel like if Tsukishima ever looked at _him_ like that, with reluctant fondness softening his features—but then shook the thought away in the next second. He was just standing in the aisle and any minute now an underclassmen was going to ask him if he were okay, or the coach would yell at him—and there was _no way_ he was going to let himself get caught staring at Tsukishima.

Hinata closed the distance between himself and Kageyama and plopped down into the seat dramatically, limbs askew.

He sighed explosively while Kageyama flinched, twisting to face him.

"Are you excited for the training camp, Kageyama?"

"...I guess."

Hinata grinned and straightened, poking Kageyama's cheek. "Liar! You're totally excited! I can tell."

"Don't touch me, dumbass." Despite his words, it didn't even hurt when Kageyama swatted his hand away. He sobered in the next moment, appraising Hinata mildly. "Weren't you sitting with Yamaguchi?"

"Yeah, I _was._ Now I'm sitting with you."

Kageyama made a dismissive noise, but kept flicking curious glances Hinata's way.

"...You guys have been hanging out a lot lately."

Hinata blinked. That wasn't a question, but it felt like one, especially when Kageyama was staring at him as the silence drew out, clearly expecting an answer.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?" Hinata crossed one leg and swung the other absently.

"Is there—Is there something—going on? Between you two?"

Kageyama looked so awkward, talking so haltingly. Hinata could tell he wanted to be more direct, but was holding himself back, trying to be tactful.

He honestly felt sorta bad for him, so he answered as honestly as he could.

"Between me and Tadashi? Not really. We're just becoming better friends."

"...That's all?"

Hinata frowned. "Is that not enough?"

"No—I just meant—" Kageyama was struggling. "I...there's really nothing else going on?"

"...No? Like what? What are you talking about?"

Kageyama flushed, looking aggravated. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Hinata absolutely did _not_ forget. He leaned close, peering into Kageyama's face as he tried to understand.

"Why are you being so weird? What? Did you miss hanging out with me that much? Are you jealous or something?"

"Je-Jealous?!"

"You _are!"_ Hinata crowed, delighted. "What, are you mad I'm not spending time with you anymore, Kageyama?" Hinata's grin morphed into something sly. "Or are you jealous of me? Spending _all_ this alone time with Tadashi?"

Hinata was just teasing, of course. Anything that pissed off or flustered Kageyama was a good time in his book and he figured Kageyama would hit him or call him a dumbass again or something.

What he didn't expect was for Kageyama to go bright red, flushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his fingers.

He sputtered, looking anywhere but Hinata, and Hinata had his second epiphany in two weeks.

_"Oh."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the trivia that stated Yamaguchi's favorite food is "Soft, floppy french fries" and realized I'd never before read a more excellent piece of character trivia in my life.


	4. Struggle

Hinata couldn't focus, and it was showing. Kageyama was glaring daggers at him for every missed spike and his other teammates kept shooting him worried glances. He'd already been pulled aside, but Hinata couldn't tell Coach Ukai what was bothering him. Just _thinking_ about it made Hinata want to die.

_Well, two of my friends have crushes on each other but are too stubborn to say anything, and I can't say anything to either one of them because I **promised.**_

Yeah, like hell _that_ was going to turn out all right.

Hinata sighed, taking a swig of his water bottle. Why did this whole relationship thing have to get so messy?

_"Please," Kageyama pleaded, and he never begged. **Ever. "** Please, as my friend, do not tell Yamaguchi about my feelings."_

Any attempts on Hinata's part to convince Kageyama to confess had failed spectacularly.

_"This isn't about a lack of confidence. I'm only being realistic." When his blush had calmed down, Kageyama had met Hinata's eyes squarely. "Aside from volleyball, I have very little to offer someone. Especially when it comes to a relationship—_ _let alone someone like Yamaguchi. I'm fine with things as they are."_

Just remembering that conversation made Hinata feel a weird mix of frustrated and sad. _Are you really, though?_

Hinata sat with his team, all of them panting after another relay lap from their latest failed match. All of this was beginning to feel a little too reminiscent of his first year during training camp—being at odds with Kageyama, costing his team every win, and feeling so unsure of himself.

Hinata hopped up, knowing they were done for the night anyways.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said to no one in particular before he jogged off.

Space, however, didn't grant him clarity, only silence and his own weary, conflicted reflection staring back at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered.

"Okay, seriously, what's your problem?"

"Gah!" Hinata jerked and spun, almost braining himself on the porcelain sink in his mad scramble to face the intruder.

It was Tsukishima. Without his permission, his face flooded with red in a guilty blush.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Tsukishima frowned, stopping a few feet away. "I wasn't sneaking. I can't help if you're too oblivious to hear the sound of my sneakers on the world's squeakiest floor."

Hinata grumbled something uncharitable under his breath.

"Huh? What was that?" Tsukishima made a show of leaning over, hand cupped over one ear. "You're going to tell me why you're playing so terribly?"

"I—I'm not!"

"You are, and it's throwing everyone off." Tsukishima's tone brooked no argument and he pinned Hinata beneath his sharp gaze. "Just tell me what it is so you can get over it."

"I...can't," Hinata said. He slumped, gaze going to the floor. "I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Oh?" Tsukishima placed a hand on his hip. "Did you promise you wouldn't tell _me,_ specifically?"

Hinata blinked, then met Tsukishima's eyes. He didn't say anything, only gazed back steadily.

Slowly, a smile crept on Hinata's face.

"No. I guess I didn't."

"Then there's no problem. Come on," Tsukishima beckoned with one hand. "I'd rather not stand around and have a conversation in the bathroom of all places."

They ended up sitting against the wall of the large gym, watching the stragglers from other teams do some last-minute exercises; receiving and tossing, calling out pointers and criticisms. The squeak of sneakers and the sharp slap of palms against volleyballs were constant. It was the kind of atmosphere Hinata loved and thrived in, but worrying about his friends kept him from enjoying it as he usually would.

Tsukishima stretched his stupidly-long legs out. Hinata may or may not have let his eyes linger on them more than strictly necessary. In his defense, they were just so long!

...And muscular. And sweaty.

"Okay. Let's hear it."

Hinata fidgeted with his jersey. He glanced at Tsukishima and away.

"All right, but...you can't say anything!"

"Yes, yes."

"Promise me!"

"God, you're annoying." When Hinata did nothing but continue glaring, Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I promise, happy?"

Hinata nodded. Tsukishima was acting blasé, but Hinata knew he was a man of his word. If Tsukishima made a promise, he absolutely would keep it.

"It's about Kageyama. And Tadashi, I guess." Tsukishima was just watching him quietly, waiting, so Hinata took a deep breath, feeling a twinge of guilt. _Sorry, Kageyama._

"Kageyama...has feelings for him."

Tsukishima's eyebrows rose. "For Yamaguchi?"

Hinata nodded.

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Was it his imagination, or did Tsukishima look...relieved?

"Huh?!" Hinata shot Tsukishima an incredulous look. "How does that make _sense?!"_

"When you and Yamaguchi started hanging out, Kageyama got weird. Makes sense that he was jealous."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, he just told me yesterday. And now I don't know what to do."

"Who says you have to do anything?"

"I feel like I _have_ to!"

_"Why?"_

Hinata bit his lip. "You...you can't get mad!"

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not agreeing to that."

Hinata swallowed. He supposed he should have expected that. "J-just, don't yell at him, okay?" Tsukishima made an impatient noise and Hinata winced, twisting his fingers into the fabric of his jersey.

"Me and Tadashi have been hanging out more because—because I found out he likes Kageyama, too!"

Tsukishima blinked. He stared at Hinata for a long moment, then faced forward, expression blank.

Hinata waited for his reaction, worried as hell. After all, he had a lot to lose if this blew up in his face. If Tsukishima got mad, or confronted Yamaguchi, that could be the end of their friendship. Plus, Yamaguchi would never trust him again, and he'd lose _two_ friends—

"That really pisses me off," Tsukishima finally said.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized reflexively. "Look, I only found out because I noticed and blurted it out, he wasn't keeping it from you on _purpose—"_

Tsukishima gestured in a short, impatient motion. "Not _that._ I knew Yamaguchi had a secret, but to know it was just some dumb crush—" Tsukishima shook his head. "He's an idiot. As if I would care. Although I have to worry about his taste..."

Hinata absorbed that, and then relief swept over him in the next moment. He slumped against the wall and laughed.

"Yeah, I said the same thing." They shared a brief smile.

"So," Tsukishima raised a leg, resting his chin on his knee. "Those two idiots have crushes on each other, but won't say anything, that's the gist of it, yeah?" Hinata nodded again. "And you're caught between them. I'm sure Yamaguchi swore you to secrecy." Tsukishima sighed. "What a headache."

"Yeah..." Hinata slumped. He felt better talking to someone about it, but it still didn't help his problem.

"Hey." Hinata glanced up and met Tsukishima's gaze head on. "It'll work out, especially now that I'm here. We'll get those two idiots to confess even if we have to lock them in a closet like we're in grade school." Tsukishima cracked a smile, the sight of it warm and almost...fond? "So stop worrying."

Hinata felt a blush crawl across his face. Tsukishima smiling at him, being sincere—it was proving to be a deadly combination. His heart couldn't take it.

Breaking eye contact, Hinata nodded. "O-okay. Thanks."

"No problem." Tsukishima levered himself up, but before Hinata could move, he turned around and offered his hand.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

"R-right." Hinata _definitely_ wasn't going to survive much more than this.

Still blushing, Hinata slid his palm into Tsukishima's, noticing how warm it was. How much larger.

With a light tug, Tsukishima raised Hinata up with ease. _Too_ _much_ ease, because for a moment Hinata wasn't even touching the _ground,_ and in the next he was falling into Tsukishima's chest with a light gasp, blush deepening.

"Whoops." Tsukishima braced Hinata, free hand coming to his shoulder. "All right? Sorry." Tsukishima smirked. "Forgot that I have to handle shrimps like you a little more delicately."

"Oh, shut up," Hinata said, shoving Tsukishima away as he snickered.

Being close was always nice, but he was more grateful for the distance. Usually, Hinata cursed his height and lean body. But when Tsukishima touched him, or he noticed how easy it would be to curl up against him, safely bracketed in his long limbs—

Hinata all but ran away, ignoring Tsukishima's amused call of his name. Space. Space was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys love mutual pining! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Acceptance

"Sorry, Tadashi, but would you mind helping me look? Dinner's almost over and I can't find Kageyama."

Yamaguchi looked up at Hinata with alarm. "You mean he's missing?"

Hinata nodded. He seemed worried. "Yeah. I mean, he's probably just taking a dump or something, but he'll be pissed if he misses a meal. Plus, he'll keep everyone up all night with his stomach growling."

"Of course I'll help," Yamaguchi agreed, rising from his half-made futon. "Where have you looked?"

They walked through the school campus swiftly, Hinata already listing off a majority of the nearest area as checked and empty. While Ubugawa wasn't as big as Fukurodani, it was still a lot of ground to cover.

"When did you last see him?" Yamaguchi knew it probably wasn't a big deal, but it was unlike Kageyama to not be where he was supposed to be. On the rare chance that he was doing something irregular, he was usually with Hinata.

"Practice?" Hinata frowned in thought. "I guess we could check the gym. We're not supposed to over-do it, but since when has that stopped him?"

"Do you think we should get Coach Ukai or one of the—?"

 _"No!"_ Hinata yelped, spinning to face Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had to come to a dead stop to avoid crashing into him and he _still_ had to lean back, shocked by the vehemence. Hinata seemed to realize how strange his reaction was because he gave Yamaguchi breathing room again kept walking. "Uh. I mean. Not yet. If he's just goofing off, we'll probably all get in trouble."

"...right." That was pretty suspicious. Yamaguchi wondered if Hinata knew more than he was letting on.

_Did they get into a fight again?_

Well, whatever it was, they could handle it when they found Kageyama. If he was off somewhere, upset, then it was Yamaguchi's job to handle it. As captain, he had to step up. If even one member of their team was upset, they all felt the effects. It was already bad enough with Hinata, he didn't need to add more people to the list.

When they got closer to the gym, Hinata suddenly perked. "I hear something!"

Without another word, Hinata broke into a run.

"Wa—" Yamaguchi started, then belatedly picked up his pace, too. "Shouyou, wait!"

Hinata _didn't_ wait, instead ducking into the dark gym and out of sight.

Worry ratcheting up to another level, Yamaguchi sped up and burst into the gym scant seconds later, just in time to see a flash of orange run into the equipment room.

"Shouyou!"

Yamaguchi ran over to the open doorway, almost tripping on a stray volleyball. All this running around in the dark seemed like they were asking for trouble.

"Shouyou? Are you in here?"

"Yamaguchi?"

"Ka— _Kageyama?!"_ Yamaguchi's heart thudded in his chest. He came to an abrupt stop, but could hardly see anything. He could barely make out the vague silhouette of equipment and a shadowed form towards the back that had to be Kageyama. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsukishima said you never came to dinner." Kageyama sounded as perplexed as Yamaguchi felt. His voice grew a little louder as he approached. "He told me you were here and I needed to come get you."

"What—?!" That didn't make any sense. "That's what Shouyou told _me!"_

"Hinata—? _Oi!"_ Yamaguchi flinched, but Kageyama wasn't speaking to him. Yamaguchi felt Kageyama brush against him, the hard line of his chest warm against his upper arm, and he was thankful for the darkness that hid his blush. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Kageyama," Hinata apologized. He was standing in the open doorway, the light of the moon shining through the gym's windows enough to illuminate him just enough. Tsukishima was standing beside him, leaning against the open door.

"Tsukki?"

"Stubborn people are pretty annoying," he said conversationally, bored. "Once Hinata got me up to speed, I figured I'd save us all some time." Tsukishima leaned past Hinata and place a hand on the doorknob. A knot of dread plopped heavily into the pit of Yamaguchi's stomach.

"Tsukki—wait!"

Yamaguchi could hear Tsukishima's smile. _"Enjoy your chat~!"_

They both were already moving, but it was too late. Tsukishima slammed the door shut, instantly engulfing them both in absolute darkness. A split second later, there was the resounding, absolute  _click_ of the door being locked.

"HEY!" Kageyama pounded on the door, livid. "Open this door, assholes! Hey! Do you hear me! This isn't funny!"

Yamaguchi felt so nervous he thought he might be sick from it. Locking him in a dark room with the person he had feelings for—Yamaguchi couldn't imagine anything worse. Hinata _knew_ how he felt, why would he do this...?

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Yamaguchi started, heart almost leaping out of his chest. With shaking hands, he fished his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a message from Hinata.

 

_from: shouyou_

_tell him!!!!!_

 

Yamaguchi almost threw up right there.

 

**_to: shouyou_ **

**_shouyou let me out right now i CAN'T_ **

 

_from: shouyou_

_yes you can, tadashi!!! (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ i promise it will all work out, trust me! I only want you to be happy._

 

Yamaguchi stared at the message, wishing he could just disappear. There was _no way..._

His phone buzzed again.

 

_from: Tsukki_

_Shrimpy here might crack under your whining but I won't. Get it over with so i can go to bed._

 

**_to: Tsukki_ **

**_i'm scared_ **

 

Kageyama kept raging at the door, oblivious to Yamaguchi's near-meltdown. Yamaguchi squeezed his phone in both hands, pressing it against his forehead. He wouldn't cry. He _wouldn't_ cry.

 

_from: Tsukki_

_You have nothing to be afraid of. Even if he rejects you, his majesty isn't the type to be cruel about it. No matter what, you'll still be friends afterwards. Pining and being depressed over it is stupid. At least this way you'll know._

 

That was... _so_ like Tsukishima. Strangely enough, the straight-forward, nonchalant attitude made him feel a little less panicked.

_They're right. I have to do this._

Heart hammering, Yamaguchi pocketed his phone. He took a shaky, steadying breath, and walked forward.

Hesitantly, feeling blindly in the dark, Yamaguchi found Kageyama's arm and slid up it until he found his fist.

Kageyama froze, panting slightly from exertion.

"That's not going to work," Yamaguchi said. "Um, I'm pretty sure this whole thing is actually my fault anyways, so...sorry."

Beneath his hand, Kageyama lost a little of his tension, although he didn't move his position from the door, fists resting against it as if at any moment, he would start pounding them again.

"How is it your fault?" he asked. "It was the dumbass and that asshole who locked us in here."

"I think they're trying to help. Even if it's in a really juvenile way," Yamaguchi couldn't help but add dryly.

"...I don't understand."

"Yeah, um...wow, this is hard." Yamaguchi trailed off in a nervous chuckle. The darkness helped, at least. If he had to confess to Kageyama, at least he didn't have to meet those piercing eyes. "Uh...er..."

"You're still holding my hand," Kageyama observed quietly. It was impossible to know how he felt about that from his tone, which did nothing for Yamaguchi's anxiety.

"I—I am." His voice was shaking, but there was nothing he could do about that. The fact that he was still standing was a miracle. "Is...is that okay?"

Yamaguchi was sure his heart was going to give out any moment now, wrung out thoroughly from the warring tides of anxiety, embarrassment, hope, affection, and fear swirling inside him.

Beneath his hand, he could feel the tension return to Kageyama's fist.

"It's...okay," Kageyama agreed, although he sounded unsure. "But—"

Yamaguchi's stomach sank with disappointment. He _knew_ it. He didn't know why he'd allowed Hinata to give him hope, of _course_ Kageyama didn't feel the same way—why was he so _stupid_ —?

Kageyama finally moved away from the door, but when he dropped his arms he opened his fists and caught both of Yamaguchi's hands in his. It was silent for a moment as Yamaguchi reeled and simply felt the warmth of their palms meeting.

"This is better," Kageyama murmured, voice low.

Yamaguchi swallowed, knowing his face was completely red and not caring. He'd kill to see Kageyama's right now.

"Ka—Kageyama..."

"It's hard for me to understand people," Kageyama said, voice steady. Yamaguchi fell silent and listened, focusing on his voice and his touch. Even if this didn't turn out the way he wanted, he had this. He still had this.

"If it's not volleyball, I'm pretty hopeless most of the time. Being friends with everybody has helped a lot, but I still don't have any confidence in speaking up or reading emotional situations.

"But this," and here Kageyama squeezed their hands. With a start, Yamaguchi realized his trembling had stopped, but now  _Kageyama_ was the one shaking. The knowledge made a swell of affection so large sweep over him he had to fight tears all over again.

"This, I understand." His voice was so quiet, but they were standing very close, so close that Kageyama could have whispered and Yamaguchi would still have heard him perfectly.

Kageyama took a deep breath. "Yamaguchi. I like you."

He said it so firmly. There wasn't a single bit of doubt of hesitation. _I like you._

_I'm dreaming. I have to be._

But...he doubted he could come up with such a sweet dream. The confidence of Kageyama's words and his touch, contrasting with his shaking hands and insecure confession—there was something undeniably real about this moment.

The tears _did_ fall from his face then and he couldn't contain the shuddering sob that wracked his chest.

Kageyama stiffened. "Are—are you crying? I'm sorry! I—I didn't mean—"

Yamaguchi shook his head but forced himself to speak, knowing Kageyama couldn't see it.

"I'm just—so happy," he said, smiling wide. "I like you too, Kageyama."

"Oh." Kageyama's voice was so surprised and happy. Like Yamaguchi could have had any other answer. Like he'd been just as scared of rejection as he was. "Yamaguchi."

"Yeah?" Yamaguchi sucked in a sharp breath a second later when Kageyama dropped one of his hands and he felt fingers tracing a hesitant path up his arm, over his shoulder and up his neck. They found his wet cheek and wiped away the tears they found, cupping his face.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yamaguchi's heart was going to _explode._

"Yes. Please."

He felt Kageyama's other hand come up to frame his face, guiding him so that their lips met. The first touch was light, just the two of them finding each other in the darkness. But once they met, they pressed more firmly and Yamaguchi's arms came up as well, holding onto Kageyama's forearms as they kissed.

_Okay. Okay. If I die now, I'll have no regrets._

It was a long moment before they separated and even though they were in pitch-black darkness, Yamaguchi still kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"That really happened, right?" he asked.

"I, uh, was hoping you would tell me," Kageyama said, sounding a lot less stable than he did before the kiss.

Yamaguchi laughed, and it felt like the best laugh he'd ever experienced, free and bright and happier than he could ever describe.

They kissed a few more times, but knowing that Hinata and Tsukki were probably outside was a little embarrassing. Besides, they _did_ still have practice in the morning.

Holding hands, they both approached the door. Yamaguchi raised his free hand and knocked.

"Tsukki? Shouyou? We're ready to come out now." He wondered if they could hear his smile in his words. He didn't think he'd ever stop.  
  
They could hear sneakers approaching and then Hinata's voice not too far from the other side.

"What if they're trying to trick us?" He asked quietly. Yamaguchi could picture his suspicious expression perfectly.

"Oi, dumbass! Your stupid plan worked and we're even holding hands now, so open the door already."

"Gross," Tsukishima muttered, but there was the sound of the locking clicking, and then the door swung open.

For all his complaints, Tsukishima looked decidedly smug as he looked down on them.

"It's honestly kind of embarrassing how easy that was."

"Tsukki!" Hinata elbowed him in the side, but Tsukishima looked pretty unaffected.

"What? I'm just saying. Besides, aren't you a little annoyed? They had you all stressed out over this when all they had to do was spend two minutes alone together to figure it all out."

Yamaguchi turned wide eyes on Hinata. "Wait, is that why you've been so strange this week?" Dismayed, Yamaguchi apologized, "Shouyou, I'm so sorry!"

"I think that's my fault," Kageyama admitted. But he didn't explain any more, only faced Hinata head-on. At that look, Hinata ducked behind Tsukishima, wary.

"I'm not going to apologize since you locked me in a closet. Let's just say we're even."

The two stared at each other for a beat, and then Hinata stepped out from behind Tsukishima.

"Deal."

They grinned at one another and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi shared a look of their own. Neither one of them would ever completely understand their relationship.

"Okay, well, if everyone's done, lets go to bed already." Tsukishima made a show of yawning. He glanced at his phone, wincing at the time. "You're all giving me your desert at dinner tomorrow night."

They started to walk away, the air finally clear of the awful tension that had plagued them since the start of Golden Week. Yamaguchi glanced at Kageyama shyly and when he caught the look, he returned it with a small, soft smile. Yamaguchi tried to keep from combusting on the spot.

Hinata fell back a step to walk next to Yamaguchi's other side, grinning.

"I told you it would all work out!" he bragged.

"Yeah, I guess you did," Yamaguchi admitted. He scratched his nose ruefully, "Although, even though it turned out okay for us, I can't say that meddling like that was the best plan."

"What do you even _mean?_ It worked out so well _because_ I meddled. Besides, I only did something _after_ Kageyama told me he liked you too."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "You have a point." He blamed the high of having a requited crush on his next words. "I guess that's what happens when two people have crushes on each other's best friend. You can't keep anything secret for long."

Hinata came to a brutal stop, and so did Tsukishima. A moment later, his brain caught up with his mouth and Yamaguchi's mouth went dry.

"Oh—Oh, no," Yamaguchi watched as naked horror stole over Hinata's face, how the blood drained from his features, "Shouyou— _no,_ no, I—I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I wasn't—"

Hinata didn't stick around to hear the rest of Yamaguchi's pathetic stuttering. He looked down, hiding his face as his entire body went taut, and spun on his heel. He was racing out of the building before anyone could say anything.

 _"Shouyou—!_ Ah, God, what is _wrong_ with me?!" Yamaguchi berated himself, pressing a hand to his forehead. What a night.

"What—" Tsukishima looked completely bewildered. "Were you being serious? Hinata has a _crush_ on me?"

Yamaguchi looked at him, defeated. The secret was out. He could have saved face if Hinata hadn't reacted so strongly. But now there really wasn't any doubt.

"Yes, but, look, Tsukki—"

Tsukishima was already moving before Yamaguchi was done saying _'Yeah'._

He shoved his phone in his pocket. _"God,_ and he got a head start, I won't even be able to catch him—" Tsukishima pause, eyes caught on a stray volleyball—the same on Yamaguchi had tripped over earlier. He looked at it for a scant moment before determination settled over his features with an intensity Yamaguchi wasn't used to seeing off the court. Then he was gone, the harsh pounding of his footsteps already becoming a faint echo.

Yamaguchi glanced at Kageyama, overcome with guilt. He bit his lip.

"Should...do you think we should follow them?"

Kageyama met his eyes. He shook his head. "Whatever happens, that's between them. Like us, they need to figure it out by themselves."

Kageyama was right, and he knew it. It didn't soothe the part of him that felt compelled to clean up the mess he made though.

"Shouyou hates me now," he said forlornly.

"Hinata doesn't hate anybody." That was true. How awful that Yamaguchi was going to be the first. "Besides, he knows it was an accident. He's not the type to hold a grudge."

Yamaguchi looked back at the open doorway, Hinata's horrified expression imprinted in his mind. He sighed.

"I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima: we'll get them to confess, even if it's something dumb like shoving them in a closet haha
> 
> Hinata: lol, you're right, let's come up with a plan
> 
> Tsukishima: *reflecting on what he just said, and is also a dumb teenage boy with no experience* ACTually
> 
> In hindsight, I really made Tsukki a hypocrite, but also that feels really IC, so???? You're welcome??? lol 
> 
> And the length of this chapter surprised me, and I didn't have any feelings towards Kageyama/Yamaguchi until I wrote it and now I'm like??? they're so pure???


	6. Relief

_How long?_

Those were the words that kept repeating in Tsukishima's head as he chased after Hinata.

_How long?_

Tsukishima knew how long it had been for _him,_ at least. Their first year, practice was drawing to a close. He'd had his back to the room, chugging water, so he hadn't noticed Hinata coming up behind him until it was too late.

A harsh slap to his back almost made him choke. He spun to glare down the offender into oblivion, somehow unsurprised to see Hinata grinning up at him.

"You were amazing, Tsukki!"

The worst thing about Hinata was how he could compliment someone so directly and shamelessly. It was the most unnerving experience of his life, and he still wasn't used to it.

"Th-thanks."

"Man, it's really not fair, though," Hinata had sighed, forlorn. "You're tall, talented, handsome—You're really hogging all the good stuff, Stingyshima."

Tsukishima had frozen in shock, thunderstruck. A call prevented him from having to come up with some sort of response.

"Hinata, don't forget your knee pads!"

"Oh, right!"

Hinata had jogged off, oblivious to the devastation he'd bombarded on Tsukishima's poor heart.

Yamaguchi padded over not long after, expression curious as he drew close.

"Tsukki? Why is your face so red?"

"No reason." Tsukishima turned away and busied himself with packing up his gym bag.

_...Handsome?_

That word haunted him at all hours and every time he saw Hinata all he could think was, _He thinks I'm handsome._ It was annoying that he cared so much about what Hinata thought of him, but the knowledge was more satisfying than anything else.

_He thinks I'm handsome._

That was the start, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been more than superficially aware of Hinata from the beginning. Who wouldn't be? He was a force to be reckoned with on a normal day, not to mention when he turned those bright eyes and brighter smile on you. It honestly felt like Tsukishima hadn't stood a chance from the moment they met.

There was no _specific_ moment when he knew he wanted to be with Hinata romantically, but when he became aware of the desire, he went from reluctant acknowledgement, smoothly into resignation.

After all, what _possible_ reason did he have to believe that trying would yield the results he wanted? That defeatist attitude was gone from his sports career, but he still applied it rigorously throughout other aspects of his life. Most of the time he was right anyways. He didn't much see the point in doing anything when it was futile, and he couldn't think of _anything_ more futile than having feelings for _Hinata._

The way he connected with people, how he only seemed to gain more and more friends as if he would _die_ if he didn't reach out to any and every person who gave him the time of day—of all the amazing, talented people Hinata met and talked with _every day,_ how could Tsukishima compare? He was just some tall, quiet jerk.

Hinata basked in attention, he shunned it. People sought Hinata out. Tsukishima only let a limited group of people talk to him on a regular basis. On a fundamental level, they were as opposite as two people could be. It was a miracle that volleyball fell smack dab in the middle of the Venn diagram of their lives.

For years, he'd become a master of deflection, of burying his feelings. Time taught him that they were enduring, and he'd made peace with that, too. Friendship was more than enough, he told himself. It also helped that Hinata had never dated. More than once, he'd wanted to ask why, but held himself back. It would only get his hopes up.

He'd long given up on even the _slightest_ possibility that he could have a future with Hinata.

And then Yamaguchi slipped up.

_I guess that's what happens when two people have crushes on each other's best friend._

Unless Tsukishima had been misunderstanding something since _middle school,_ he was the best friend. And the thought that Hinata had a crush on him—had _been_ having a crush on him for who _knew_ how long—

The idea was too big to wrap his mind around. _How long?_

Tsukishima could still hear the frantic pace of Hinata's shoes and he followed the sound doggedly, unrelenting.

_You don't get to run away. Not from this._

The sound of footsteps abruptly stopped and Tsukishima circled around the side of the school, heart racing as he panted.

For a moment, he thought he'd really lost him, but a flash of orange in the moonlight drew his gaze not to the paved cement of the school grounds, but out across the quad, where grass muffled Hinata's footsteps.

The sight of him racing away, not even looking back, pissed him off.

_How dare you run away?_ Hinata didn't back down from _anything_ or _anyone._ Why was this different? He'd _never_ given an inch to Tsukishima, so why would he give _now?_

"You're not getting away!" Tsukishima shouted. He saw how Hinata faltered in surprise, his pace only stuttering for a split second, but it was enough.

Tsukishima reared back and launched the volleyball, watching satisfaction as it hit Hinata's back with a dull thud.

_"Ack!"_ Hinata tripped and fell. By the time he got on all fours, Tsukishima was there, glaring down at him with his chest heaving.

Hinata stared up at him, nothing on his face but pure shock, trickling slowly into indignation.

"You—You threw a volleyball at me!" He pointed an accusing finger up at him, outraged.

Tsukishima was completely unrepentant as he knelt down, arms resting on his knees.

"That's because you were running like a maniac!" Tsukishima scowled. "Did you really expect me to try to catch up to that demonic sprint of yours? Get real."

"I—I can't—Why do I even _like_ you?!"

Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat, launching into his throat.

"So Yamaguchi wasn't wrong? You like me?"

Hinata looked stricken for a moment, then looked down. He tightened his fists on the ground, ripping up clumps of grass.

"...Can't we just forget it?"

"No," Tsukishima said brutally. His touch was gentle however, as he gripped Hinata's chin and raised his head. He made Hinata meet his eyes, although something bruised bloomed in his chest at the sight of the sadness in those bright eyes.

"Tell me," he said softly.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, face twisting in a grimace. His cheeks were red, and the moonlight picked up every bit of moisture that beaded his eyelashes. Tsukishima stared, transfixed.

"T—Tsukki, I—I l-like you," Hinata said miserably. "But I _really_ wasn't going to say anything, and I—I _promise_ I won't make it weird, so can we still be friends—?"

"You idiot," Tsukishima breathed, and Hinata flinched, looking utterly crestfallen.

"I—I'm sorry—"

"No," Tsukishima said firmly. "Don't be."

Hinata looked up at him, so confused, but Tsukishima was too full of joy to explain himself. Instead, he tilted Hinata's face just where he wanted, and kissed him.

Hinata gasped into the kiss, but Tsukishima didn't relent. He'd kept himself from this for too long, and now he could finally _do_ something about it. He'd spent _years_ hesitating, but no longer. Nothing but an act of God could stop him now.

He deepened the kiss, basking in the way Hinata shuddered when his tongue traced the seam of his lips. That shudder passed right through to him in the next moment when Hinata threw his arms around him and opened his mouth, sighing.

Tsukishima fell back on his ass, but he didn't break the kiss, only spread his legs so he could drag Hinata between them, every inch of space between them intolerable.

He felt so _good_ in his arms, wrapped around him. His mouth was hot, his tongue addictive as it tentatively touched his. Hinata's hands went to the back of his head, threading through his hair.

It wasn't perfect. His glasses were digging uncomfortably into his face. Hinata was holding him too tight, pulling on his hair hard enough to hurt, and it was chilly outside with nothing but hard earth underneath them.

But nothing compared to the exhilaration of having Hinata in his arms. He'd endure a lifetime of discomfort if he only ever had this one kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Hinata looked no less shell-shocked, lips kiss-swollen and blush clear despite the darkness. Tsukishima couldn't help his smug smile; this was a good look on Hinata and _he_ was the one who put it there.

"You like me," Hinata said, awed.

"I like you," Tsukishima confirmed.

"But...But you never said anything!"

"Well, neither did you!"

"I didn't see the point!" Hinata looked bewildered, as if he still couldn't believe it even now that he was literally in Tsukishima's lap. "I always thought you just tolerated me! And you're so smart, and tall, and you listen to cool underground bands and you're in the advanced class and you've never thrown up before a game and—"

"Okay, I get it, I'm amazing," Tsukishima interrupted. At Hinata's half-hearted glare, he smiled. "I...was the same, actually," he admitted, breaking eye contact. "You make friends with other people so easily, I didn't think you'd waste your time with someone like me."

"Tsukki..." Hinata cupped the side of Tsukishima's face, looking at him with unabashed warmth and affection. "Dummy," he said softly. "Who else would it be?"

A lump rose to Tsukishima's throat. He had to blink a few times and struggled to get a hold of himself.

"You—How can you just _say_ things like that?"

"It's true! But..." Hinata looked nervous, dropping his gaze to their laps. "I kinda lied, though. That's not the whole truth."

Tsukishima raised a brow, blush cooling. "What?"

Hinata raised his head, and the absolute sincerity in his eyes made Tsukishima stop breathing for a second.

"I don't just like you, Tsukishima. I've felt this way for a long time, and it's more than that. I—"

Tsukishima cut him off with a kiss, desperate. Hinata gasped again, but was much quicker to surrender to it the second time.

"Have a little mercy," Tsukishima begged quietly when they broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. "God, I _just_ found out my feelings were requited, can't you take it easy on me?"

Hinata chuckled. "My bad."

He sounded so unapologetic that Tsukishima squeezed his sides in warning. Hinata only jumped and giggled, not concerned in the slightest.

"You're awful," Tsukishima said. Hinata hummed, arms looping over Tsukishima's shoulders.

"Yep."

It was definitely past time to head back, but still they lingered there on the grass, holding one another close as moonlight danced across their smiles.

Knowing his feelings were returned—no other feeling would ever compare, he was sure of it. He felt like he could climb a mountain, face a tornado. What else was there to worry about, when he had Hinata by his side?

"You—you know I feel the same, right?" His voice was barely a whisper, but he forced himself to confess. Because a crush didn't linger for years. A crush didn't fill your heart with an aching longing that kept you from rest at night. A crush didn't feel this _good._

Hinata pulled back, his eyes bright as stars, his orange hair ethereal in the moonlight. His smile took Tsukishima's breath away, it was so beautiful.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit laughed the first time I pictured Tsukishima just. absolutely hauling ass and lobbing a volleyball at Hinata amidst a confession scene. It seemed too fitting to not include. 
> 
> And with this we are done! brella, I hope you found some modicum of enjoyment from this work. I know you don't like smut or anything so I was really nervous writing the kiss scene since it got away from me. Although, in hindsight it seems pretty tame, maybe I'm just a baby...
> 
> I wish I'd managed my time more wisely—there was so much more I wanted to include! I actually started a Kazetsuyo fic (that finale tho), but got a thousand words deep before I realized the character study I was doing was told from the POV of a character you hadn't even asked for! OTL
> 
> To any and everyone else who's read this until the end—thank you so much! I'm still pretty new to the Haikyuu world, but I'm really loving it and all of these surprisingly complex, unique characters. I hope to post more about these dorks in the future!
> 
> Thanks again! (~￣³￣)~


End file.
